A Hermione Sandwich
by 1DbromanceLarry
Summary: Lupin/Hermione/Snape fanfiction. This story contains RUDE scenes! if you do not like that sort of stuff please don't read :  Some people have reviewed saying "what the hell is this?" i made a warning at the start of the story! Read if you like dirty stuff


Well, here we are again! :)

Disclaimer: JK Rowling own the rights to all of Harry Potter, no me, ok? So yeah :L

Ok, so this story is a Hermione/Snape/Lupin fan fiction, you probably find that sickening, but it makes me laugh, so I hope you enjoy it! This is dedicated to one of my best mates because she absolutely LOVES Snape! In our own made up story –which is also on this- He character gets with him! Heheheh, evil smirk! Anyway, hope you enjoy reading…this? :P

**A Hermione Sandwich **

**WARNING: Contains rude scenes, etc! Don't read if you're sickened by that sort of stuff! **

"STOP IT HERMIONE!" Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor common room all by herself. She was gazing into the hot colourful flames daydreaming. But it was the wrong sort of daydream. She was thinking about Snape and Lupin once again. "Oh I hate my perverted mind!" She screamed to herself silently as she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, groaning.

The next day was the start of the weekend and Hermione had just gotten away from Harry and Ron's mindless chatter. She walked down the corridor pinching the bridge of her nose. She was rushing towards the library, thinking that was the only place she could get away from everyone. Oh how wrong she could be. As she entered the library there wasn't another living soul in sight. Well that's if you don't count Madame Pince, (the librarian).

Hermione went searching through an aisle of books, until she heard two sets of mumbling noises coming from behind one of the further aisles. Her brows furrowed and she tip-toed forward towards the noise. She peered round the bookshelf to see a delightful (**but we would call this disturbing**) sight! Lupin seemed to be sat beside Snape with his hand in the other mans pants moving his hang in a fast up and down motion. Lupins were closed in pleasure as Snape was concentrating hard. Hermione stared intently from her supposed hiding place, drooling with pleasure at the sight. It was the night just after a full moon, and Hermione knew that werewolves got extremely horny when they first change back into a human.

"I must be dreaming!" She thought to herself, he eyes filled with lust. Well, she thought she was thinking it, but she said it out loud instead of in her head. The two men looked up in surprise to see her standing there, their eyes filled with hunger.

"Granger!" Snape jumped up surprisingly. She giggled and smirked slyly at the two men. They looked at her in confusion and she strolled over to the two very horny professors. She started taking off her jacket, and walked over to Lupin, bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips, showing Snape her nicely shaped bum, that her short school shirt was barley covering. Snape's errection got slightly larger after staring. She turned around quickly and kissed Snape as well, smirking as she did so. She began to take of her jumper slowly as the two men stared, their eyes wide.

She went over to Lupin, who was still sat down, his back to the bookshelves, and sat on his knees facing him, with her legs wrapped around his body tightly and started to tease his bottom lip, while Snape watched, his eyes filled with sexual passion and need. Hermione started unbuttoning her shirt, while winking at Snape with an evil grin. She had a bright pink bra on, along with the school tie which she was about to take off.

"No." Growled Lupin, hungrily sucking at her neck. Snape had glided over to them and put his arms underneath Hermione's, clutching her bra covered breasts and massaging them slowly. She moaned, while Lupin was still kissing her neck, He back arched in pleasure. Lupin started to stand up taking Hermione up with him, her legs still wrapped around him. She felt his massive errection push her against her slightly and she whimpered. Lupin lay her on the ground and she stared at the two men above her, both taking each other's clothes off for her pleasure. She took of her shoes, tights and skirt so only her matching pink thongs were there. Both men were fully naked, both with equally massive penis's that were pointing upwards, standing next to each other, looking at the half naked young girl lying on the floor.

Snape got onto of her first, working his way down from her mouth, to her breasts, until he realised she still had her bra on. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of it and basically ripped it off her. She gasped as the cold air hit them suddenly, but then Snape's mouth was on one, suckling at her nipple, making her moan. Suddenly Lupin was on her other one, teasing that with his mouth and tongue. Lupin and Snape's tongues slid down to her body until they reached her panties. They each held onto a buttock each and began ripping off her thongs with their teeth.

Hermione sat up when they finally came off and beckoned for Snape to stand in front of her. He did so and she caught his abnormally large penis is her mouth, teasing the tip then plunging it deep in her mouth. He groaned, clutching her sexy bushy hair with his hands, eager her on. Lupin got so turned on by this that he went down on all fours and started rubbing and playing with her clit. She moaned onto Snape's now extremely stiff penis.

"I'm coming!" Snape cried out, grabbing hold of Hermione's hair tightly, clenching his legs, but she didn't stop gobbling down his cock roughly. He finally squirted in her mouth the same time as she let her juice out onto Lupin's hand. Lupin grinned sheepishly, taking this opportunity to get his turn. He crawled over Hermione, who was now lying on her back again. She looked up surprisingly to see Lupin walking over to her. He suddenly shoved his cock up her as hard as he could and she screamed in pleasure, her legs bucking in excitement. Lupin grabbed hold of her, and turned her so she was on top of him. She circled her hips slightly as he groaned. Snape was aroused, so as Hermione was still on top of Lupin, Snape bent her over slightly and shoved his cock deep in her arsed. She screamed again and they all started gently rocking on each other.

Snape began to play with her breasts as Lupin was filling her with his cum. Snape on the other side was going in faster and harder, sweating slightly. Hermione was breathing heavily, tears running down her face in pleasure. Finally Snape had came for the last time and they all got off of each other, breathing heavily. Hermione was the first to get up and get dressed; she nodded to the two men and said;

"Well this was fun… we should do It again sometime." And then she left.


End file.
